Feu et néant
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Drabbles) Défi des 50 drabbles. [UA] Leur monde est divisé en plusieurs catégories d'âme-soeur et le but ultime est de trouver la sienne. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent... [Multi-couples] Sam, Dean, Jo, Gabriel, Castiel et Anna pour l'instant
1. Orion

Bonjour à tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et rebonjour à tous ceux que j'ai déjà croisé (ici ou ailleurs) :D

Voici donc ma contribution à un petit défi intéressant : un recueil de drabbles ! Il devrait y en avoir au minimum 10 mais qui sait... la folie peut me prendre !

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499 (hum hum. Je pousse un peu le bouchon, je sais)**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Supernatural

* * *

 _Orion_

 _(Constellation du Chasseur Invincible)_

Dean rentre dans son appartement, épuisé. Il vient de passer la journée avec son père et son grand-père, qui ne se supportent pas et il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser avec toutes les remarques qu'il a entendu. Là, tout de suite, il aimerait juste une bière et une série sur son canapé.

Bien évidemment, ça lui est refusé.

Jo est déjà assise devant la télévision. Même sans qu'elle le regarde, il peut voir qu'elle est tendue. Ses épaules sont trop en avant, sa queue de cheval est bordélique et elle se ronge l'ongle du pouce. C'est vraiment grave. Il décide de quand même s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui embrassant le front par habitude.

Jo a été sa meilleure amie d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Leurs pères chassent ensemble, et ils ont même essayés d'entraîner leurs enfants. C'est à cause d'eux qu'ils se sont mis en couple. Jo comme Dean en avaient marre de toutes les insinuations, alors ils ont décidé de tenter le coup. Pour dire la vérité, Dean sent que ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il ne veut pas gâcher ce qu'ils ont. Elle est trop précieuse pour lui, même si ce n'est pas autant qu'il souhaiterait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Jo relève des yeux troublés vers lui, et il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle va dire. Cette tête-là, elle ne l'a utilisé que la fois où elle avait dit à la directrice que c'était lui qui avait fait la bombe de peinture dans le laboratoire. Ça crie la trahison.

« J'ai… » Elle reprend une grande respiration, soupire. Se masse entre les deux yeux. Elle semble ensuite décider de couper court. « Je crois avoir trouvé mon âme-sœur.

C'est comme une grosse gifle, mais aussi comme si le monde venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Sa première réaction est de rire. C'est un peu nerveux mais beaucoup plus soulagé. Jo ne sait pas comment réagir. Lorsque Dean peut respirer correctement de nouveau, il se met plus à l'aise dans le canapé.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

Jo semble un instant pétrifiée par son attitude, puis elle soupire et sourit timidement.

« C'est… hum… Une femme. »

Dean ne fait que hausser les sourcils.

« Elle s'appelle Charlie. Et okay, t'avais raison. »

Un sourire diabolique vint orner ses lèvres.

« Donc j'ai le droit de choisir la musique pour le mariage.

\- Attend, c'était pas du tout ce qu'on avait parié ! Et tu dois d'abord trouver ton âme-sœur pour voir si je n'avais pas eu raison aussi ! »

Dean rit avant d'acquiescer, mais il voit qu'elle est toujours un peu nerveuse. Il lui prend doucement la main.

« Hey. Tout va bien pour moi. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur plus que comme ma future femme. »

Elle rit un peu elle aussi, avant de passer ses bras autours de son cou et de le serrer contre elle.

« Merci, Dean. »


	2. Antarès

Je me suis remise à ce défi ! Yeaaaaah :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499 (Il semblerait que j'ai du mal à réduire avec SPN...)**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Supernatural

/!\ Eventuellement rating M ? Un peu de dépression...

* * *

 _Antarès_

 _(Supergéante rouge, coeur de la constellation du Scorpion)_

Gabriel soupira. Une fois de plus. Ça devait être la centième fois en cinq minutes. Sans exagération. Malgré le week-end hors de la ville, il recommençait déjà à sentir la connexion. Il avait espéré en être débarrassé plus longtemps.

« Arrête donc de te morfondre et va le voir. »

Le ton était bourru. Rafael n'avait jamais été le plus aimant de ses frères. Il était cependant celui qui ne prenait pas de pincettes pour dire ce qu'il pensait nécessaire. Et ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était apparemment que Gabriel se prenne en mains.

« Ça va faire trois mois. C'est long. Il va t'oublier.

\- Nous sommes amis.

\- Vous êtes tellement plus que ça. »

Gabriel se refonça dans son siège, marmonnant qu'être le plus jeune était vraiment déprimant et que ses frères n'écoutaient jamais de toute façon.

* * *

Et Sam se retrouvait là, encore une fois. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Du soulagement. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Alors qu'il s'allongeait dans la baignoire, il eut une pensée pour celui qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Dean, avec qui il ne s'entendait plus ces derniers temps. Sam savait qu'il avait fait quelques erreurs, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en faudrait si peu pour que son grand frère l'abandonne. Comme leur père avant eux, ce qui avait laissé des traces indélébiles chez le plus jeune de ses fils. Un trou noir, béant et agonisant que Dean agrandissait toujours plus.

Et Sam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une âme-sœur. Il était censé porter les blessures de son autre moitié, mais rien n'était jamais apparu. Pas même une coupure au doigt. Simple de deviner pourquoi : personne ne l'attendait là-dehors.

Sa prise sur le rebord se fit plus ferme, et il se laissa couler en arrière. Il supposait que son corps se noierait sans protester. Il avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Un homme ne peut se faire abandonner qu'un certain nombre de fois après tout.

Les petites mains qui agrippèrent le devant de sa chemise lui prouvèrent le contraire.

Ce fut la surprise qui le fit remonter à la surface. Ce fut une gifle brûlante qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Et ce furent ses poumons qui expulsèrent eux-mêmes l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité.

Maintenant assis sur le carrelage froid, Sam put sentir Gabriel Saint tremblant contre lui. Il était totalement incohérent.

« Je voulais te le dire mais Lucifer et toi… Puis j'ai entendu ta dispute avec Dean. Tes tentatives. Et aujourd'hui… j'ai pressenti et je suis venu. Et tu… tu allais vraiment… »

Ses yeux le fixèrent. Larmoyant et flamboyant, mêlant tristesse et colère. Et tellement de peur que Sam faillit s'étouffer.

« Plus jamais, Sam. »

C'était dur, définitif. Un ordre.

« J'ai tout entendu. Je t'entends depuis trois mois. Je suis là, et je ne partirai plus. Promis. »

C'était Sam qui tremblait à présent, et il répondit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule du petit homme. Mais Gabriel savait. Il l'avait lu dans ses pensées.


	3. Sadalbari

Ca fait longtemps, oui. Est-ce que ce fandom m'inspire? Pas des masses...

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 490**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Supernatural

* * *

 _Sadalbari_

 _(Constellation de Pégase, "étoile chanceuse de la splendide")_

Anna laissait les demoiselles terminer les derniers détails de sa tenue. Après tout, aujourd'hui se devait d'être _parfait_. Dans à peine trois heures, elle serait mariée.

Anna avait toujours cru en la valeur d'un individu plutôt que dans son origine. Mendiant ou roi, chacun faisait ses choix et devait être jugé à travers eux. Malheureusement, la rousse était née dans une de ses vieilles familles qui arrangeaient encore les mariages à la naissance. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Castiel. Il lui avait été présenté à l'âge de douze ans comme étant son promis. L'ambiance à la maison avait été tendu durant tout le mois suivant.

Mais avec les années passant, la demoiselle avait appris à connaître Castiel et à l'apprécier. Pas d'amour mais un léger semblant d'amitié. Il avait mis du temps à l'avouer, mais lui non plus n'était pas pour toutes ces démonstrations de richesse et de supériorité. Ça avait renforcé leur lien. Cependant, Anna n'en était toujours pas au point de vouloir se marier avec lui. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait que 22 ans et ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes simplement parce que ses parents le lui ordonnaient.

Et pauvre Castiel avait rencontré son âme-sœur. Il n'avait pas voulu développer sur le sujet mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il souffrait. Savoir que le bonheur absolu était à portée de bras sans pouvoir l'avoir… La pensée la faisait frissonner à chaque fois et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa main sur sa hanche.

« Mademoiselle, tout est prêt. Ils vous attendent. »

Anna soupira et acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler, mais elle était résignée à aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, elle n'allait pas laisser Castiel dans cette galère tout seul.

L'allée et tous les discours passèrent comme si elle était saoule, avec la tête qui tournait et les sons étouffés. Jusqu'à ce que le prêtre n'annonce la phrase rituelle :

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il s'exprime maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Anna savait bien que personne n'allait interrompre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point les mariés étaient réfractaires et même s'ils l'avaient su, personne ne s'opposerait à leurs deux familles réunies.

« Je m'y oppose. »

Au milieu de l'allée, un jeune homme se tenait droit, l'air déterminé. Anna entendit vaguement Castiel s'étrangler. "Dean" semblait donc être le nom de cette charmante créature. L'âme-sœur de son promis. Ce dernier faisait des aller-retours entre la rousse et le brun, ne sachant quoi faire. En fait, toute l'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle. Alors Anna sauta sur l'occasion.

Elle prit doucement la main de Castiel pour avoir son attention.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui alors qu'il t'attend, visiblement. Va.

\- Et toi ? »

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

« Je t'enverrai une carte postale. »


	4. Shaula

Tamdadam! Petite interlude terminée :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 350**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Supernatural

* * *

 _Shaula_

 _(Etoile représentant la pointe de la queue de la constellation du Scorpion)_

Le bar avait été l'un des habituels, un des rares que son grand frère ne connaissait pas. Le croiser aussi tôt après leur dispute aurait été plus que nocif vu que Dean ne savait pas mettre ses émotions de côté. Sam savait qu'il aurait pu lui crier dessus des heures durant s'il n'avait pas appris à s'enfuir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à aborder son deuxième problème la même soirée. Ou plutôt un dérivé du problème.

« Sam. »

Un frisson lui avait secoué le corps, même noyé sous des verres d'alcool. La famille Saint avait cette particularité, spécialement Gabriel. Lucifer aussi, pour une toute autre raison.

« Etonnant de te voir ici.

\- Lucifer, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

\- Oh, encore une dispute au paradis ? »

Son sourire machiavélique cachait à peine la véritable curiosité. Sam n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de croire que c'était de l'inquiétude. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à lui de cette façon, depuis longtemps.

Un second spasme le fit trembler lorsqu'une main glissa de son épaule au bas de son dos. Lucifer se pencha près de son oreille, murmurant au plus près cette voix traîtresse :

« Et si tu oubliais tout ça, pour quelques heures ? »

Et Sam avait toutes les raisons du monde pour refuser la proposition sous-entendue : Lucifer n'était pas une bonne personne, Dean le détestait, Sam était presque au verre de trop et ne devrait pas prendre de décision dans cet état. Et Lucifer était le frère de Gabriel, l'homme qui lui a laissé cette impression tenace de… quelque chose.

Mais Dean et Gabriel n'étaient pas là, et franchement, Sam n'avait pas besoin que Lucifer soit quelqu'un de bien pour avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Le plus âgé était suffisamment attirant pour passer outre sa conscience douteuse. Surtout que l'offre n'était pas pour une relation stable et durable.

Sam s'accouda un peu plus au bar et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus âgé.

« Il va falloir que tu m'achètes un verre de plus. »

Le sourire ravi de Lucifer le laissa sans émotion particulière.


	5. Cygni

_Cygni  
(Mythologie chinoise, serait le pont qui relie les amants séparés par la Voie Lactée)_

Evènement rare dans leur famille, Michael et Lucifer étaient tous les deux seuls à table. Leurs frères étaient encore hors de la ville pour leur week-end prolongé. Cela laissait libre court à Michael pour fusiller son petit frère des yeux, ce que Lucifer se faisait un plaisir d'ignorer. L'aîné n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience, et il craqua alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé :

« Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il.

« Contexte, mon frère.

\- Sam Winchester. »

Lucifer soupira, sachant déjà que Michael ne lâcherait plus le morceau.

« Ton point étant… ?

\- Tu sais qu'il est l'âme-sœur de Gabriel. Comment peux-tu trahir notre frère de cette façon ?

\- Non. Je sais que tu penses qu'il est l'âme-sœur de Gaby. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a pas dit non lui non plus.

\- Un moment de faiblesse de sa part. »

Lucifer haussa les épaules. Michael pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. Cela sembla le rendre furieux. En deux enjambées, il était devant Lucifer, l'attrapant par le col pour le mettre debout et le coller contre le mur le plus proche. Leurs chaises gisaient par terre et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours la situation ?

\- J'ai mis quelqu'un dans mon lit. Quelle importance je suis censé apporter à qui c'était ?

\- Pense à Gabriel, bon sang !

\- Ça va, ne me prends pas la tête avec cela. Lui au moins aura la possibilité d'être avec son promis. »

Michael le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé, et Lucifer eut un frisson de contentement en voyant son regard choqué. Il sembla avaler avec difficultés.

« Est-ce à cause de ta marque que tu réagis comme cela ? »

Lucifer plissa les yeux et sa main se posa automatiquement sur les zéros de son avant-bras. Michael leva légèrement sa main, avant de la laisser retomber le long de sa cuisse.

« Lucifer, mon frère, tu sais que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Mais pas comme je l'espère, je sais. »

Michael eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait juste en voyant Lucifer se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Son frère était un fauteur de troubles, mais il restait son frère, et Michael n'avait pas menti. Il tenait à lui, malgré tous leurs défauts.

« Je suis désolé Lucifer, mais je suis certain de ne pas être ton âme-sœur. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui était à l'hôpital en même temps que nous.

\- J'ai déjà essayé de chercher. »

Le ton défaitiste était presque caché sous l'accès de colère. Michael eut envie de soupirer mais se retint. Personne dans la famille n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer leurs sentiments.

« Alors je t'aiderai cette fois. »

Les yeux bleus revinrent vers les siens, méfiants et suspicieux, mais avec une étincelle d'espoir qui ravit Michael. Cela faisait longtemps que Lucifer n'avait pas semblé si vivant.

* * *

 _Petit explication : Lucifer est né avec un compteur qui s'est mis à zéro presque instantanément après sa naissance. Lorsque ses parents lui ont raconté cela, il a pensé que son unique grand frère, Michael, était donc son âme-soeur. Sauf que Michael a une marque qui n'identifie pas Lucifer. Et donc Lucifer est devenu un connard pour quand même attirer son attention. Tadam._

Une potentiel suite qui serait par contre un crossover donc je verrais.


End file.
